A Mansion of Horrors
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Monica Endon is a huge Frodo Baggins fan. As she makes her way to a concert, which she is longing to see, Monica winds up making a detour at a large mansion. Little does she know what's about to happen inside this mansion or what's in store for her. And what's wrong with Frodo? Theme: Love.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Hocus Pocus". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** Backstreet Boys' music video, "Everybody".

*.*.*

I'm on a Halloween streak. So, I decided, why not put Frodo Baggins' fangirls in a situation that surprisingly eerie and supernatural. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Monica Endon sat on a bus overlooking the fair countryside. For a young woman with brunette hair and brown eyes, Monica couldn't help feeling like the most ignored person on the bus. Seriously, everyone was on their phones or talking amongst themselves.

Well, they were all Frodo Baggins fangirls, or else the trip was for naught. They were all heading to a celebration concert in honor of Frodo Baggins. It was the most unexpected surprise she ever had! It was a luxury she couldn't afford to miss. I mean, who gets a chance like this anyway? That's what she wanted to know.

"Frodo is so cute!" one fangirl was saying.

"I heard Frodo is the greatest hobbit ever!" another fangirl said with ease.

"He's a true hero," a third fangirl sighed longingly. "Frodo."

"Yes, he's brilliant, isn't he?" Monica said with a smile. True, she couldn't help speaking bluntly, but she was happy to be on this bus. It was better than doing nothing.

Wait a second. Were they taking a detour? Where was the concert? What was that creepy looking mansion up ahead?

"This is our stop," the bus driver said, stopping the bus and opening the door for them.

"You sure? The concert's here?" a timid fangirl asked, quite confused.

"This is the place. You enjoy yourselves, won't you?" the bus driver asked, smiling creepily.

"Let's go!" squealed the fangirls. One by one, everyone got off the bus. Monica waited until everyone was out before following the crowd… that is, until the bus driver grabbed her hand.

"Hmm… yes, I do believe Frodo Baggins will appreciate you, lass!" the bus driver said with a smile.

"Eh… thank you, sir," Monica said, moving away from him as he let go of her hand. At last, she was on the grassy ground, waving to the bus driver as the bus drove off towards a garage.

"We're staying here? This can't be right!" another fangirl squealed.

"Maybe the concert's somewhere else," one of the younger fangirls, younger than Monica, shrieked.

"Come on," Monica said, climbing up the mansion's porch steps and finding her way inside. To her surprise, none of the fangirls were following her, but some were brave enough to join her inside. At first, Monica was delighted not to be alone… until all the Frodo fangirls from the bus pushed her aside, finding their way to the different booths that were available in the foyer.

"What's this?" one fangirl shouted, annoyed.

"It's your paper. Take it, lass," said a familiar hobbit with a Scottish accent. No way. That couldn't have been Pippin! But Pippin looked so regal in green. What was going on?

She looked around as all the fangirls dispersed throughout the house. There were only a few fangirls left: Monica and two other girls. It seemed everyone was off doing other things.

She jumped upon seeing Samwise Gamgee hand her a room key. He looked happy in a menacing kind of way.

"Yes, you'll be in Frodo's room. Aren't you lucky?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Eh… thanks." This was beyond Monica's wildest dreams! She was bunking with Frodo!

"Good luck," Sam said, wandering off with a laugh. Seriously, he needed to work on that.

.

Monica ignored Sam, making her way up to her room. She found Frodo's room alright! Well, it certainly looked like a normal room with a decked out blue covered king-sized bed… with red wallpaper on the walls and red carpet on the floor? There was also vampire figurines and teeth hanging above the dresser.

Seriously? What kind of twisted room was this?

"Like this room?" Frodo's familiar voice rang out, causing Monica to swoon. Frodo was here? With her? She was going to scream, especially when she felt his hot breath against her throat. "Hmm… I've been waiting for you."

"For me? Really?" Now Monica felt special. Wait. Was that a good thing?

"Oh yes, my love," Frodo said, pressing his cold hand against her shoulder. "You needn't worry about anything. I'll keep you company for a while."

Monica nearly lost consciousness. The second she collapsed, she was stunned when Frodo scooped her up, bringing her over to the bed to lay down and sleep. She gazed at him, noticing his eyes were a strange green color and his teeth were sharp.

"What? What happened to you?" Monica asked, confused.

"Oh, some witches did this to me. I added the vampire touch. Like it?" Frodo asked, curtly.

"I don't know what you are," Monica said, timidly.

"Shh!" Frodo shushed her, inching closer to her. "This will all be over soon, my pet." He dived in, kissing her on the lips.

It was all Monica remembered, before her mind went blank.

.

Monica remembered bits and pieces of what happened to her. All she could see was Frodo bite her neck, causing her to faint again. In the end, she belonged to him. That was all there was to say.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
